Love Scars
by StanxKyleFan
Summary: Craig has been Tweek's personal hell ever since the 'insident' in 4th grade. What happens when Craig tries to prove to Tweek he has changed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Creek Story ever, and as most of my stories, it started out as a oneshot but i turned it into a short story with chapters and such...i havent edited it much, so sorry for any glaring errors or laughable misspellings. ^^; **

**OH and off the bat, so i dont get hate comments, i want to mention that before i began this fic i was reading Second Chance...so i got a lot of my personality traits from that story. Dont send me hate comments about how i stole from their story, i loved it to death and i dont want people thinking i stole from it =(  
**

**I also want to mention that on my dA account, these chapters i post on here were atually cut in half. This first chapter contains two of the chapters from dA and so you guys didnt have to suffer from a butt load of chapters, i simply combined some of them...I hope that made sense ^^;  
**

** Hope you like the first chapter and please review! =3**

* * *

_I look across the room, I meet his hateful gaze  
I look him in the eyes, His icy crystal eyes._

_He stares directly at me and a tear rolls down my cheek  
That same blank stare remains, reminding me I'm weak._

_His perfect clothes, His perfect eyes.  
His perfect skin, His perfect lies._

_His pummeled fists into my face  
His nails drug down, across my arms._

_Broken, Small, I fall to the floor  
A broken mirror, shattered by the door.  
_

_Even though I don't know why, I must pay my toll.  
I am broken, And can nev-_

"Spazmoid!"  
I jump, though im not surprised to see him. He waves at me with fake happiness as he makes his way to my corner.  
"Writing more of that shitty poetry, Spaz-o?" Clyde coos, stealing away my notebook and flipping unseeingly through the pages. I jerk forwards in attempt to steal it back, to no prevail, earning a kick in the gut by Craig himself as i land face first into the pavement. Staggering a breath, I sit up to my knees and hang my head, shaking severely as i look over my shoulder carefully at the pair.  
"Could you be any more of a fag?" Clyde asks, of course it wasn't really a question. I whimper in response, holding out a cautious hand for my notebook, expecting to be shoved away again.  
A sharp pain stings at my scalp and i am lifted from the ground, my mane of messy blond hair making me even more vulnerable as I am tossed against a wall. I cry out in pain, landing on my hip as I attempt to stand back to my feet.  
"God, do something!" The raven's second half yells. "Its no fun to mess with the Spazmoid anymore. He just takes it like its nothing!"  
Clyde scoffed and began to walk away, only to be stopped by the taller boy. Craig himself grabs my notebook and tosses it at me, earning an unconscious yelp of surprise. I leaped forwards and swiped the object thrown my way like a starving child attacking food.  
This was all i had left. It was the only memory I had of the past. Our past.  
The past, before he hated me.  
We lock gazes for a millisecond before he turns his head. I watch silently as Craig walks away, his brunette friend in tow as he makes his way flawlessly down the hallway. Why was it that no matter how much he tormented me, no matter how many cuts and bruises he gives me...that I still managed to fall in love.

Flipping open my notebook, I leaned unsteadily against my wall again and finished the poem.

_I am broken, And can never be whole._

Carefully putting my pencil back in its rightful pocket, i locked the latch on my green messenger bag and stood to my feet, stumbling awkwardly but still managing to keep my slight balance.  
The walk home was kind-of long, but i didnt mind. This was the only time I ever had to just be myself and not have to constantly worry about pressure or bullies. At home I had to deal with dad, and at school I had to deal with whoever was assisting Craig in my daily beating of the day.  
Craig.  
Why does he never leave my pathetic mind? I constantly plea with myself to forget him, to forget everything we had ever been through, but I always end up right back here. No matter now many times he punishes me for it, I will always feel this way. Holding my notebook out in front of me, i stared at it for a moment before protectively holding it to my chest, earning a small tear from my constantly tear-filled eyes.  
I will always love him.  
Fumbling stupidly with my house key, i unlocked the door and carefully opened it. Looking in all directions, I nervously darted to the stairs towards my room.  
"Tweek? Is that you son?"  
I froze on command and let out a staggered sigh. "Y-Yeah dad it's -GAH- it's me."  
"How was school son?" He said, raising his voice slightly for me to hear him.  
I unconsciously shrieked in reply.  
"Thats good son." He replied automatically, I got the impression he wasn't really listening anyway. "Y'know son...school is like a hot cup of French Roast Amaretto, it's just what a kid needs to get him through the day. That smooth aroma and mild taste is what makes Tweek coffee the-"  
GOD, he never makes any sense!  
Not bothering to turn around, i took another careful step up the stairs, expecting him to turn the corner and continue blasting me with metaphors. When he didn't, i took the chance and darted for my room.  
My safe-haven.  
Accidentally slamming my door shut, I locked it and set my bag carefully beside my desk. Glancing around my room frantically, I slowly made way towards my bed.  
I rarely ever sleep, in fact, i think i can count on one hand how many dreams I've had in my whole life. Then, even when i somehow manage to sleep, I have nightmares.  
It wasn't that i didn't get tired ethire, it's just that my body is so used to never sleeping that when i try, it doesn't want to. My whole childhood revolved around coffee, it was quite literally the only thing that I ever drank, but after middle school i just stopped drinking it. I dont really remember what caused me to stop, but I haven't had even a sip in over 2 years. Having said this, my quakes and shakes are hardly an issue anymore unless im confronted with mass amounts of pressure or embarrassment, which is why no one noticed me quit coffee, I get tons of that at school. At home, dad and his metaphors are a constant pressure.  
I let my mind wander a little more on various paranoid subjects and scenarios before closing my eyes and attempting to fall asleep. Maybe tonight i could actually sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Did you guys like the last chapter? As i re-read the last chapter i realized that it did totally suck and i noticed a bunch of errors ^^;**

** XD i will edit it as soon as i finish the last chapter or two of this...then i will go back and edit it all  
**

**okay im done talking now  
**

* * *

"Hey C-Craig." I mumble, tripping over his name as usual.  
"Tweek." He greets bluntly.  
"How are -GAH- how are you this morning?" I asked.  
I dont really know why, but every morning before school i ask him this. I bet it makes him mad too...but if making him mad is the only way to keep him near me, then why wouldn't i do it?  
"Shut up Tweek.  
"GAH! O-Okay." I shrieked stupidly, silently hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.  
The bus pulled up and I clumsily made my way up onto it, taking my usual seat in the back and leaning against the window. My eyes unconsciously watch Craig as he picks out his usual seat.  
Sitting two rows ahead of me on the opposite side, the raven-haired boy sat motionless. His eyes were elsewhere as he leaned back in his solitary seat. He was beautiful, both figuratively and physically. His perfect face, and his perfect icy eyes. He would be any girls dream.  
Any _girls_ dream.  
"This is so much pressure!" I shout involuntarily, mentally smacking myself for the outburst as i earn a few stares -and glares- from the students around me. I sink a little in my seat and dig around in my messenger bag for my ipod. Putting the ear-buds in, i slowly flip through songs and find the one i was looking for.

_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Than spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone_

_And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds? _

I sighed and allowed myself to close my paranoid eyes, this calmed me down a bit as i allowed my mind to absorb the lyrics to Skillet's 'Open Wounds'.  
Its like this song was written for me, me and my creepy gay feelings towards the one person who hated me the most. He truly was the reason for my self-destruction. Even if i would never admit that to anyone, Craig is the reason i am so painfully shy. He's also the reason i have to lie to the nurses when they ask me how I am constantly slicing cuts into my palms with my fingernails to silence the pressure of being around him.  
I rest my head against the window again, I really was a fucked up kid. No one liked me, no one even gave me the time of day. The only people i can really call 'friends' are Stan and Kyle's group. They aren't really friends, but they let me sit with them at lunch and occasionally will talk to me...thats better than having no one, i guess. But i know that if they saw Craig bullying me, they wouldn't help me, they would just sit there and be sympathetic. Thats not friendship, they only feel bad for me.  
The bus rolls to a stop, we are at school. I open my eyes and slowly get up from my seat, sliding through the rows of seats and getting off the bus.  
"Tweek."  
His sharp, demanding voice freezes me on command. I tense up, squeezing my eyes shut as he approaches me. I feel his shadow blocking the sun as he stands behind me. I take in a deep breath and prepare myself, only to feel his hand land gently on my shoulder. I open my eyes and turn my head to see him looking at me, a confused look drawn across his usually expressionless face. I gaze into his icy blue eyes as he looks into my green ones, as if he is searching for something.  
"Come on." He says finally, breaking apart our gaze and grabbing my wrist, pulling me towards the back of the school. There was no rage or pissed-off inclination in his voice when he spoke, he didnt say another word until we were behind the school. What the hell was going on?

"W-Where are we going?" I dared to ask, frantically trying to keep up with his rapid pace as he pulled me behind the school, glancing behind us as if we were being followed.  
I didnt recognize this part of the school. For the most part when i was at school i was only in the hallways or classrooms. Except during lunch, i tried my best to avoid any human contact and sat outside, writing poetry.  
"Shut up." He breathed, sounding more exhausted than mad. I blinked and did as i was told, managing to keep silent until we were completely out of sight from anyone who might have been watching us. "Just..." Craig began, shaking his head and shoving me against the nearest sturdy object, which in this case was the door to a janitors closet.  
He sighed again and held me to the wall, using only his left arm to hold me in place as he continued to stare at me. I stared back as he continued to search my eyes for something. What could he possibly be looking for? I know that when I look into _his_ eyes...I see the old Craig, the one who i used to be friends with. The one i'm so helplessly in love with.  
But, that's how _I_ feel, what the hell was he looking for in _my_ eyes? Didn't he hate me?  
"C-Craig?" I try, not even thinking to break our gaze. "If your gunna -urk- hit me, then you should do it -GAH- now, so you don't-"  
I paused. His gaze suddenly tearing from my eyes and turning to look down.  
"Tweek." He managed, letting go of my shoulder and earning a small yelp as I slid down the door, flinching when I hit the ground. It took me a minute, but figured out what he was looking at.  
My arms.  
They were bruised, and had multiple thin, red scars across them horizontally from my elbows down to my wrists. There were only a few, not that that made it any better, but they were deep. I had honestly forgotten about them until a few days ago when Craig and Jason beat me up in the locker room. You would also think that cutting would be way too much pressure for someone like me, but when your in love with your constant tormentor who hates your very being, as well as being hated by every other person at your school, and having a father who doesn't care about you, you tend to do just about anything to make it all disappear.  
He gasped, emotion filling in his usually blank face and making me jump as he continued to stare at the slices on my arms. "Tweek. What the hell?"  
Little did he know. Hell, little did _anyone_ know.  
Who would take the time to talk to me, let alone bother to _look_ at me? To even notice my self destruction.  
No one.  
Yet, here he was. Craig Tucker. The last person on this entire planet who i would have guessed to notice me. He was the one who reduced me to this. He was he one who had made me do these things to myself. It was him, and he didn't even know it.  
Same emotion strung on his face, he slowly bent down beside me and took my wrists in his hands, staring at them for a moment before peering up at me. Did he expect me to say something?  
"They-those-GAH!-they're nothing!" I shouted defensively, attempting to pull my arms back but being stopped by his hold on them.  
"Why?" He asked, gently tightening his grip on my wrists.  
Was he really asking me _why_? Did he honestly not think it could be about him? About all of the torture and pain I've gone through at his hand?  
Well, no. I guess he wouldn't.  
"Look at me." He orders and for some reason, i cant disobey.  
I stare up into his eyes yet again as we enter our little staring game for the third time this morning.  
I still don't know what he's searching for.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another Chapter...This is where i will leave you guys for a while because this is all i have uploaded to my dA account and im posting these at the same time from now on =D i will update as soon as i possibly can and i hope to get some reviews! **

**Also you should visit my dA =3 just because...  
**

* * *

"It's my fault." Craig says at last, breaking the deafening silence between us. "Isn't it?"  
"W-Whats your fault?" I ask honestly, completely forgetting what we were talking about but quickly being reminded with a small tug on my arms.  
"Its my fault you wanted to kill yourself." He clarified, dropping his head a little and allowing some of his beautiful raven hair to fall over his eyes under his signature blue chullo. It was true though, all the pain and bullying gets to you after 2 years of it non-stop. And sure, I regretted doing it, but didnt change the fact that I would rather be dead than have the one I love hate me.  
I felt my face blush as I lowered my gaze to my arms, nodding silently.  
"I'm sorry."  
What was going on here? Craig Tucker doesnt apologize. And he certainly doesnt apologize to me! Craig is never nice to me, he hates me! Right? There had to be a reason he was-  
"Tweek..." He looked up again, analyzing my whole face a final time before zeroing in on my eyes, moving closer to me. I fidgeted nervously, eyes darting from Craig to the floor and back again. I was vaguely aware of my left wrist being released and something touch the small of my back when I found myself being pulled forwards. Obeying the strange force, I leaned into the warmth that was Craig, blushing deeply. My eyes widened, but slowly fluttered closed, my mouth opening slightly as Craig leaned in again, closing the final inches between us.  
Craig was...kissing me?  
Before I could further analyze the situation, Craig pushed forcefully into the kiss, pushing me up against the janitors door and closing his own eyes as well. I moaned into Craig's mouth eagerly, nervously bringing my free arm up to his head and gripping his hair. He slowly ran his tongue along the inside of my lips and I obeyed, parting my lips quickly with a twitch as he explored. After about a minute of this, Craig pulled away and moved his head elsewhere. When we broke apart I quickly gasped for air, attempting to say something, though I wasn't sure what, but being stopped by a pair of familiar cold lips attacking my neck.  
I jumped as Craig bit lightly at the skin on my neck, surely leaving a deep red mark in its place. I rose my head towards the sky and panted unevenly, what was going ON? This was so strange and foreign, it scared me to death but I didnt dare to push it away. This was better than anything I'd ever felt before in my life, not hard to believe really seeing as this was not only my first kiss, but the first bit of any kind of sexual attention I've ever gotten from anyone, ever. And I wasn't about to push that away!  
My paranoid self wasn't about to just accept this though, as great as it felt, it was strange and totally out of character for Craig! Did this mean he liked me back? I mean-you kiss people you like, right? But...Oh God. What if this whole thing is a trick! Jesus! What if his friends are hiding behind a tree somewhere, with a video-camera, recording this for their personal gain against me! Then they would show the whole school and they would call me a FAG and make fun of me even more!  
"Pressure!" I strained, before quickly being engulfed in another cold kiss. I had just enough time to completely melt into him again before he released me, a shocked, almost terrified, look plastered across the raven's face.  
I tried to speak but nothing would come out besides a few strangled, twitchy noises. Craig's face quickly turned emotionless again, back to the same blank stare as he stood to his feet, staring down at me.  
"After school." He said bluntly, turning away from me and heading back towards the front of the school.  
I shook my head and quickly gathered his words in my brain to find a suitable response.  
I found none.  
"A-After school, W-What?" I managed.  
"We finish this." He replied simply before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.  
I quickly scampered to my feet to follow him but was halted by the sound of the school bell blasting in my ears.  
"Jesus Christ!" I shouted, momentarily forgetting my 'moment' with Craig and ran towards the front of the school, passing Craig unknowingly as I darted through the school doors, heading for my first period.

Poems began to pour from my pencil as I sat in English. Craig just wouldn't leave my head for anything, not that he ever did before...but now it was for entirely different reasons! He fucking kissed me! And not only that, but he…

I slowly rose my hand to my neck and gasped when I found the deep mark in my skin to actually be there, not that I really doubted it. I still had no idea what this was all about, I wasn't even completely positive Craig was serious. For all I knew he and his friends had a video tape of me making out with him and were preparing to show it over the school news broadcaster right now!  
"OH GOD!" I shouted, holding my notebook close to my chest before dropping it to the desk and gripping at my hair frantically.  
"Mister Tweak, do we need to send you to the councilor's office again?" Mrs. Veronica smiled sympathetically, appearing in front of my desk out of nowhere.  
"N-No, Mrs. Veronica." I replied shyly, avoiding the obvious stares and glares from my classmates.  
I sat at my desk for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about 5 minutes, before I noticed a tall raven-haired boy peek his head swiftly into the classroom and make his way to his seat, avoiding Mrs. Veronica completely before she even turned away from the board.  
I couldn't help but watch him as he made his way near the back to his desk, sitting beside Kenny McCormick -one of Stan and Kyle's friends- and pretending to listen to the teacher. Kenny leaned to the right slightly and whispered something to Craig, earning his signature middle finger in response  
"Okay class I'm going to have you all get into groups of 3 or 4..." Mrs. Veronica began to explain. I hated group projects, no one wanted a twitchy paranoid freak in their group, so I usually just sat here until Mrs. Veronica noticed me or until class ended. The latter was the usual.  
"Tweek!"  
My head shot up as I searched for the voice calling my name. I blinked when I saw no one looking towards me -who in their right mind would?- and getting into their groups. "I guess i'm -ngh- hearing things..." I muttered to myself quietly before feeling myself being pulled backwards.  
"God you are so cute Tweekers!"  
I shrieked as I dared to look up, meeting face to face with a familiar orange hood. "K-Kenny?"  
"Yep! Your going to be in my group, 'kay?"  
I nodded quickly as he pulled me towards a painfully familiar face.  
My eyes widened as Kenny tossed me into the seat closest to him and then sat in his own seat across from us. "Pressure..." I mumbled pathetically into my arms as I lay my head on the desk.  
"There's no pressure Tweeky, your with friends!" Kenny smiled happily, eying the darker haired boy. "Isn't he Craigy?"  
"Don't call me that." He replied bluntly, looking away from Kenny and staring at me with no real emotion at all. "Ever."  
Kenny smiled again and elbowed Craig in the shoulder playfully, obliviously earning a deathly glare and the finger from the raven-haired boy.  
Mrs. Veronica came around and handed the groups their papers, stopping at me for a moment before passing. Even the teacher was shocked I had a group.  
As soon as the class began busily working on their assignment, Kenny leaned into his desk towards us. "So what happened this morning?"  
I froze on command and Craig rose a brow at the blond. "What?" Craig asked bluntly, not giving anything away. Unlike me who was doing all I could just to keep my mouth shut.  
"Oh Craigy, you know better than to pull your bull shit on me." Kenny smiled, satisfied with the reaction he got. "I saw all I needed to see, now explain."  
"If you saw then what is there to explain?" Craig asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "If you actually saw anything, that is."  
Kenny smirked and turned slightly towards me. "Sit up, Tweekers."  
I shot up in my seat and stared at Kenny, who now had an even bigger smile drawn across his already unnaturally happy face. "I knew it." He said, as if he ever doubted himself. "Now I've seen everything I need to see."  
Craig glanced at me again before shrugging a shoulder, giving Kenny the finger and waving off Kenny's annoyances. Whereas I sat still in my seat nervously, unconsciously raising my hand to my neck shyly to hide the red mark and earning a chuckle from the blond.  
"There's nothing be ashamed of Tweeky." Kenny assured me, putting his hand on my head and ruffling my hair. "Really, you should be happy."  
I couldn't manage a response, but even if I had I'm sure it would have sounded stupid anyways.  
Kenny began to babble on more about the current situation until our fourth member –apparently- joined the triangle of desks. Butters sat beside Kenny and hugged his arm. I had known they were dating, Butters had told me on some occasion in the past, but I didn't know they had gone public yet. Oh well, for what its worth, I'm happy for them.  
So now Kenny knew. Was it even a secret though? Craig didn't seem to mind us openly talking about it, well Kenny going on about it with his boyfriend right in front of us. The two blonds laughed and giggled girlishly as Craig let out an exhausted sigh, closing his eyes and tossing his head back. I guess I wont know what Craig meant by all of this until after school. The very thought of what he had planned made me tense up in my seat, earning another sympathetic look from the two blonds and another calm stare from the raven-haired boy.  
This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: umms, again i didnt really edit this, as usual i mixed two chapters together so...its going to seem rushed like the rest of it. i promise that i'll get back to this story eventually and make it more bearable...but i have too much going on right now...**

* * *

School passed by rather quickly, despite the talk with Kenny in first hour, seeing as I was still eager -a terrified, pressure-filled kind of eager- to see what Craig had...planed after school.  
When I reached the front of the school where the buses were pulling up, I noticed a familiar orange hood waiting in front of me and Craig's stop.  
"Hey Tweeky!" He greeted me warmly, wrapping me in a friendly hug before pulling away and holding his hands on my shoulders. "Did'ja talk to Craig any more today?" He sang, jumping up and down girlishly and flashing me his huge...'Kenny grin'.  
"U-Uh, No?" I replied, looking over my shoulder to make sure Craig wasn't listening to us talk about him.  
"Why not?" Kenny pouted, folding his arms over his chest in disapproval. "Dont you guys have, like, every class together?"  
"Y-Yeah?" I replied, still not understanding. Kenny shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"That ass." Kenny muttered, standing on his toes and looking behind me. "Oh! Speak of the devil."  
I jumped, dropping my notebook on the ground and gripping at my poor, tortured blond hair. "Pressure!"  
"I was just kidding..." Kenny smiled and bent down to pick up my notebook, pausing as he did so.  
He stared at the page for a moment before looking up at me. "Tweeky...did you write this?"  
I flinched when I realized he had my notebook opened, revealing one of my many poems to me. "GAH! Don't LOOK in there!" I shouted, snatching back the notebook and hugging it to my chest close, blushing severely.  
Kenny's face fell, placing an arm around me. "I'm sorry."  
"F-For what?" I asked curiously, still keeping my death grip on the spiral book in my hands.  
"I'm sorry Craig is such an ass. And I'm sorry I never talked to you before now, I never hated you Tweek. I should have told you that sooner. So, I'm sorry."  
I nodded sheepishly and lowered my head. Why was everyone suddenly making a point to apologize lately?  
Kenny tightened his arm around my shoulders. He began to say something else, but was gently cut off by a slight tug on his jacket sleeve. Glancing down on his opposite side, Kenny was met by a smaller, familiar face looking up at him.  
"W-Well sorry to break up the moment..." Butters smiled, genuinely sorry. "B-But, well, I have to catch my bus so...Kenny?" Kenny's eyes widened slightly, removing his arm from around me and standing in front of the smaller boy. "Oh right! I'm sorry Buttercup, one second." Kenny smiled, leaning down and kissing the smaller blond's cheek before turning back to me, earning a blush from the blond. "I gotta go. Talk to you later, okay Tweeky?"  
"O-Okay Kenny." I managed, releasing my grip on my notebook and waving slightly to the blond.  
Kenny skipped off happily with his boyfriend, picking him up off the ground and locking lips with the smaller blond in mid-air.  
They were so happy...  
I allowed myself a tiny smile as I leaned against the fence and began to watch the happy blonds. Kenny had put Butters back on the ground now and they were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, cuddling.  
They seemed like the perfect couple, at least in my eyes. No one could mess with them about being gay ethire...normally if two gay guys -or girls for that matter- were to officially 'come out' they would be punished for it.  
That's just how it was, and more than often it would be Craig's clan doing the punishing.  
But Kenny and Butters were different. Everyone who went to South Park Elementary for elementary school knew Butters very well and we all knew he would turn out gay. Everyone gave him shit about it until Kenny took him under a wing as his 'best friend'. After that no one bothered Butters again. Once High-school hit Butters and Kenny began dating. It was that simple. And they have been happy ever since.  
I'd always envied how easy their relationship was.  
Sliding down the fence, I awaited the bus's arrival, looking down at the black and blue notebook in my hands. Opening it slowly, i turned to a new page and pulled out my pencil.

_Here in my heart, right there is a beat  
The one that started, from the day of our meet  
One that only we can hear  
With every managed smile, and every shed tear_

You will never hear, of my love  
From far away, below or above  
Because it beats in your heart  
No matter how far apart we are

"It's good."  
My head snapped up in shock as I noticed the raven-haired boy squatted at my side, peering over my shoulder curiously. I starred at him for a moment before my mind caught up with what he was looking at, and WHO was looking at it. "GAH!"  
He just read my poem! Oh GOD! He must know its about him! He is going to kill me for SURE now!  
I slammed my hand over the page to cover the words written on it and squeezed my eyes shut, avoiding his eyes."I-I'm sorry!"  
"Stop shouting would you? All I did was complement you. There's no reason to go ape-shit on me."  
Craig rolled his eyes and removed my hand, earning a small squeak from myself in return. "O-Okay..."  
The raven-haired boy leaned across my lap and grabbed my hand, still no emotion leaking into his face as he gently pulled me to my feet.  
"C-Craig? What are-"  
"Dont talk, just walk." He murmured, guiding me to his usual seat and allowing me to sit there. It was only then that i realized the bus had shown up in the first place.  
I stare up at him with wide eyes, earning a roll of his beautiful blue ones, and was gently pushed into a seat. I land beside the widow, sitting my messenger bag in my lap and practically gluing my notebook to chest.  
Craig sat beside me coolly and sat his bag beside his feet, staring at me momentarily before looking ahead blankly.  
We sat in silence as more students began to pile onto the bus around Craig and I, earning stares and gawking faces as people passed our seat. Each passing person received Craig's middle finger as they walked down the rows of seats. As soon as the bus began moving, Craig took a quick, almost unnoticeable, scan of the seats around us before letting out a sigh.  
"Look, about this morning..." He began, earning a shriek from myself before he continued. "I know I have been acting a bit...weird, lately."  
Weird didnt even cover it -but I nod once in response, unable to come up with any words to say. "But, I want you to do something for me." My eyes widen and I find my self speaking.  
"W-What could I possibly do for you?" I squeak, unable to break our locked eyes. "I want you to trust me." He decides finally. "I know it's gotta be hard to believe...and I would understand if you never trusted me after what we've been through but...I'm serious. I need you to trust me, to believe me."  
My eyes widened when I saw the painful truth in his own eyes, his crystal blue eyes stung at me like daggers, if that makes sense, and all I could manage was a nod. "I wanna make it up to you."  
I take in a light gasp as he continues to speak. "Tweek, this is the part where I need you to trust me, okay?"  
"O-Okay?" I reply, unsure of how he wanted me to reply.  
This was all just too weird, Craig was not only being nice to me, but he was talking to me. He...he let me sit by him and we were actually having a conversation...It made no sense at all -who would want to talk to me, the paranoid-freak, about...anything? Especially Craig Tucker.  
"Tweek...I want you too meet me at my house tonight around 8:30 okay? My mom needs me at home after school, so it cant be now...No one will be home at 8:30. No one else can no about this, especially not McCormick, you got it?"  
I shriek accidentally and clutch at my notebook again, feeling the metal spirals lightly cutting into my skin as I squeeze my eyes shut and nod. "I -ngh- okay." I manage.  
Craig nods once and I could have sworn I saw a faint smile form on his face as he looked away. "And would it kill you not to freak everytime i say something? You act like im going to kill you or something..."  
'8:30.' I thought to myself. 'Craig's house...He was inviting me to his house...'  
"Then again..." He scoffed. "I guess that is how you would think huh?"  
Looking out the window awkwardly, neither of us spoke. We spent the remainder of the bus ride in silence before our stop came. I sat still until Craig motioned me to go in front of him. I blush and shyly do as I was motioned, scampering off the bus and heading in the opposite direction as Craig. "Tweek."  
"-GAH!-" I yelp, being caught off guard by his presence, feeling a familiar cold hand grab my wrist and bring my to a halt. This whole 'talking to people' thing wasn't getting any easier. "C-Craig?"  
"Don't forget." He replies expressionlessly, locking eyes with me again before rolling his own almost...shyly. I nod eagerly, staring down at my wrist in his grasp. "I -urk- I wont, Craig"  
Nodding once, he releases my wrist and begins to walk in the direction to his own house. Hey...I got his name right! I didn't twitch or stutter or anything!  
Allowing myself a small, confident smile; I watch as he walks away, turning the corner into a baby blue house with a few flowers planted into the front yard resembling a fairly badly made garden. To the left of the house, you could barely see the tips of a huge oak tree in the backyard. This was where he lived?  
Craig's house.


End file.
